


Origin of Crisp

by Mr_Dadamy_Blake, residentdelinquent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Dadamy_Blake/pseuds/Mr_Dadamy_Blake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentdelinquent/pseuds/residentdelinquent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled with misunderstandings, high ramblings, and homework</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin of Crisp

**Author's Note:**

> We had a lot of fun writing these nerds and we'll try to write more about them soon. (If maybe someday Martie ever gets their shit together and writes as often as they say they will and Divya stops getting her ass kicked by ChemE homework.)

Miller was so done. It was bad enough that Jasper, his roommate, was annoying on a daily basis but he was even more annoying when he was getting high with his boyfriend. Honestly couldn’t they go somewhere else and  _ not  _  be here. All Miller wanted was some peace and quiet to finish his work, not listen to Jordan’s boyfriend talk about how T.V’s should be in 4D.  

“Seriously speaking, we should be able to smell what the characters smell or maybe even the way the weather feels for them. Like how cool will that be? I want to make it. Will you help Jas?”

“Course I will. Let’s get Raven in on this too!” In his enthusiasm Jasper hit his head on the wall and Miller tried his best not laugh because then he would be forced to participate in this stupid conversation. 

He wasn’t going to try and reason with a high Jasper and boyfriend. Miller was aware that the boyfriend probably had a name but he’d never really learned it because he actively tried to ignore whatever the hell Jasper did. Miller shook his head and returned to the book he was required to finish by tomorrow. He decided to retreat from the lounge area of the suite to his room. While he could still hear Jordon and boyfriend, at least it was muffled by his door. Finally he could start to focus on his reading assignment. 

After a while he stopped hearing Jasper talking and he assumed that the boyfriend had already left, which slightly worried Miller because there was no way he was sober enough to walk all the way to his dorm. From what Miller could piece together he lived all the way across campus. So he stood up and made sure he was right, only to be wrong and find Jasper asleep. The boyfriend staring at the ceiling. Hopefully he would be able to go back to his room before the boyfriend noticed him.

“Hey, hey wait.” Miller grimaced. What had he done to deserve this? “What if, what if the sun isn’t even real?”

“How should I know? I’m not a science major and know next to nothing about the sun besides it being a great ball of fire in the sky.”

“The sun can’t be a ball of fire. We’d all be burned to crisp if it was. Crisp is a funny word. Where’d it come from?”

“I could look it up. I mean I’m sure there’s some kind of book about the origin of English words.”

The boyfriend looked at Miller in awe.

“You’d do that for me. Why hasn’t Jas ever told me how perfect you are? Also English is a big bully.”

Miller felt a bit embarrassed by the attention but didn’t really respond. He didn’t want to engage the guy anymore than he had to which is why he didn’t actually explain the origin of crisp even though his inner nerd really wanted to.

“You know, I bet it comes from Latin. Did you know I know Latin? Jasper had a botanical phase… his entire life is a botanical phase. What if he’s secretly a plant?”  _ Aaand  _ Miller was done. He shook his head and walked away. He felt bad for ignoring Boyfriend’s pleas for him to come back but there was only so much Miller was willing to deal with. 

Miller eventually reached a point that night where he said, “Fuck it. I’ll just finish reading this in the morning,” and went to sleep. When Miller finally woke up, the sun hadn’t even risen and he desperately wanted to go back to sleep but he had to work. He forced himself out of bed and actually managed to finish his book in an hour.

After Miller finished, he let out a huge yawn and decided he needed caffeine. What he hadn’t expected was to find Jasper’s boyfriend wide awake with a fresh mug of coffee in front of him. The mug read “I’m as sweet as C 6 H 12 O 6 ” and Miller knew for a fact that it wasn’t one of his or Jasper’s.

“That mug yours? I know for a fact that it’s not mine or Jordon’s.”

The boyfriend gave him smile that had no right to be as cute as it was.

“Yeah. I left it here the last time I visited Jas. I have another one in my dorm. It was a part of a gift set from my friend Clarke.”

Miller raised an eyebrow but before he could comment, the boyfriend started talking again.

“Fuck. I just realized I never introduced myself.” He extended a hand. “I’m Monty.”

Miller stared at it for a moment before realizing that he did, in fact, have to shake hands with Jasper’s boyfriend. 

“I’m Miller?” The boyfriend… Monty smiled. Miller didn’t know how to react so he shook his hand and practically threw his coffee in his own face. Monty raised his eyebrows and Miller looked away, embarrassed. 

“You didn’t burn yourself did you?” Monty’s smile went from polite to way too amused for Miller’s liking. 

“No. Don’t you have a boyfriend to go bother?” Miller grumbled. Now it was Monty’s turn to almost spill coffee on himself. He spluttered and jumped away to avoid the hot coffee sloshing around. 

“You think Jasper is my boyfriend? That’s wrong on so many levels. Not only is he in a long term relationship with a great person but he’s also like my brother.”

Miller furrowed his brow.

“So you’re not dating him. But that makes no sense. I know for a fact that the two of you sleep together.”

Monty let out a laugh.

“You’re actually not the first person to think we’re dating but we’re really not. We just have like no boundaries. That’s what happens when a person is in all your memories.” Miller felt oddly relieved and Monty’s laugh was actually oddly endearing and now Miller felt like he was reaching. Just because it turned out that Monty wasn’t dating Jasper didn’t mean Miller was going to jump at the opportunity.

No. Miller wasn’t interested in Jordan’s not-boyfriend and no he hadn’t found Jordon annoying just because he thought his boyfriend could do better. No he didn’t. 

“Oh.” For an English Major Miller wasn’t finding himself very eloquent at the moment. “Uhm, ok.”

“You don’t talk much do you?” Monty was amused right now. 

Miller shrugged. “I’m an English major not a Communications major. I don’t like talking.”

Monty smirked.

“So did you refuse to talk to me whenever I showed up here because you’re antisocial or because you thought I was dating Jas, Nathan.”

Miller startled at the use of his first name which he knew for a fact that he hadn’t told Monty and he definitely hadn’t told Jasper it.

“How the fuck do you know my first name?”

Monty looked goddamn sheepish when he replied.

“I may or may not have hacked school records after Jasper got the mail saying that you were his roommate. You look really grumpy in your school ID picture.”

“So let me get this straight. Jasper found out I was going to be his roommate and you decided to hack the school to find out about me instead of just asking me.” Miller smirked. “I see I’m not the only one with criminal tendencies in the room.”

Monty turned bright red and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence. Miller couldn’t remember the last time he’d gone quiet and it hadn’t been awkward. Eventually the silence was broken by a crash coming from Jasper’s room followed by a slew of curses.

Miller wanted to yell at Jasper to be quiet but the smile on Monty's face at the sound of his  _ friend _ being an idiot stopped him from doing so. 

“Do you really know Latin?” Monty looked up at Miller confused. Miller gave him a small smile as he watched Monty try and remember when he told him that. 

“Uhm yeah?”

“Then I guess you don’t need me to tell you the origin of the word crisp.”

Monty’s eyes widened as memories from last night finally hit him.

“Oh god. I made a fool of myself last night.”

Miller shrugged. “I thought it was kinda cute. Only reason why I left was because I still had work to finish.” He wasn't going to tell him it was because he was a bit jealous of Jasper. 

“I'm an idiot. I'm killing Jasper, rule number one of wingmanship is don't let you friend make a fool in front of cute people.” Then it hit Monty. “Wait you know the origin of crisp?”

“No?” Miller looked down at his cup of coffee and realized he hadn't actually touched it since he almost burnt himself. As he took a drink he looked at Monty, who raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “Ok, maybe.” 

“Do you know a lot of word origins or do you just really like the word crisp? I mean I wouldn't blame you if you did. It's a good word.” Monty said. 

“Can we talk about how you think I'm cute? I'm a lot more partial to that subject.” Miller didn't know just how red Monty's face could get and he's seen him faceplant into Clarke Griffin’s chest on accident at a party they’d both been at. He promised himself to see just how much resemblance to a tomato Monty could achieve. 

“Could you two stop flirting for five seconds and move? I need coffee.” Jasper startled both of them and they complied in silent horror. How much had Jasper heard?

“Jasp-”

“Everything Monty  _ everything.”  _

Miller couldn’t decide if he should be impressed or horrified with how well Jasper and Monty could communicate without full sentences. He decided to go with horrified.

“What the fuck Jordan? You got more sleep than both of us. How are you still tired?”

Jasper gave Miller a dark look while Monty burst out laughing.

Jasper’s face darkened further as he glared at Monty and Miller raised an eyebrow. Monty attempted to catch his breath to explain what set him off.

“It’s just that Nathan really has been avoiding you Jas. If he hadn’t been avoiding you, he’d know that you’re the worst person to talk to in the morning until your fifth cup of coffee.”

“Nathan?” Jasper asked. He glared at Monty harder and then the look of dawning hit him. “Oh, Miller, right.” 

“Right. So, Nathan,” Monty turned to push Jasper towards the sink just as he went to down his coffee. As if he’d predicted that Jasper would find something funny and spray coffee everywhere. Miller was both endeared and really creeped out. 

“Yes?” 

“How would you like to go somewhere else, I mean if you're not busy looking up word origins or anything?” 

“I uh, I'm actually,” Miller was better than his. He was an English Major, he knew how to use his words… Most of the time. “Actually, yeah that would be great.”

“What you're just gonna ditch me?”

“Want to go with us on our date?” Monty raised his eyebrows. 

“No he doesn't.” Miller glared as Jasper opened his mouth. The look on Jasper's face said something completely different. 

Monty smiled as Jasper rolled his eyes and returned to his coffee. Miller finally finished his cold coffee and finally stood and stretched.

“Hey Monty when’s your first class?”

“Not for another few hours but I need to stop by my dorm room first.” Monty had stood up when Miller had and had grabbed both of their mugs to put in the sink. He turned to look at Miller who was giving him a small smile.

“I’ll walk you there and we can hang out until one of us has class.”

“Sure just let me go get my stuff. Do you need me to get anything from your room?”

Miller thought about it for a moment.

“Just grab my backpack. I already packed it for today.”

Monty nodded and went to get the things.

Jasper who had been quiet until just then did something Miller never expected out of a spaz like him. “You break Monty’s heart, I will poison you and they’ll never be able to prove it was me.”

The shock made Miller stare at Jasper, feeling incredulous about the fact that he’d just been threatened by Jasper Jordan of all people.

When Monty finally came back, he found Jasper looking smug and Miller had a look of disbelief on his face.

“Okay Jasper. What did you say to Miller?”

Jasper took another sip of his coffee and nonchalantly shrugged. “Just made a promise to him the way you did with Maya when we started dating.”

Miller watched as Monty narrowed his eyes and then sighed. “I guess that’s fair but no more threatening Nathan please. He’ll get enough of that from multiple other people soon enough.”

What had Miller gotten himself into? He almost backed out but then Monty smiled him and it all seemed worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find us on tumblr: [Martie](http://aguilillacolaroja.tumblr.com/) and [Divya](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
